A Lion's Cub
by BloodofWolves
Summary: A tribute and a volunteer. Fili and Kili were thrown into the games during the 50th Hunger Games, facing 46 other kids. Fili didn't care about winning; he had only volunteered to protect 12-year-old Kili. With the help of Aidan and Dean, their Capitol mentors, maybe District 12 has a shot at winning. Of course, there's a cost that Fili hadn't realized when he volunteered for Ori.
1. Reaped

They were merchant boys.

They looked it. Their clothes fit comfortably, and their hair was always neat. They were certainly better off than most residents of District 12. The elder was 17, and the younger was nearing his 12th birthday.

Fili didn't think of his name being called at the Reaping. After 5 years, he hadn't been called up to go on the stage, go to the Capitol, then go to an arena to fight for his life against 23 other kids. Kili wasn't even old enough; for the past 11 years, he had been held or stood by their uncle as the tributes' names were called.

But lately, the youngest Durin child had been having nightmares. He'd wake, screaming, tears streaming down his face. Only in the arms of Thorin or Fili was he able to calm down. Every night, he would dream his name had been called. One night, it had been in a desert arena, a tribute thrusting a knife through his chest; the faces were always blurred.

The day before the Reaping, Fili walked into the public market. He wanted to get something for Kili, something to comfort him during his first Reaping.

He looked around at the various trinkets that were laid out around on a table. He picked up a small silver pin of the Capitol's emblem. Frowning, he dropped it. No, Kili wouldn't like it.

"Fili!"

The blond turned, then smiled. "Bofur?"

The miner smiled, walking over. "Where's Kili?"

"At home." Fili frowned. "He's terrified."

"Eh, that's probably healthy. If he wasn't scared, that'd probably mean he doesn't care one way or another."

Fili nodded. "I want to get something for him to have at the Reaping. You know, for comfort. I hadn't gotten him anything for his birthday a couple days ago, so I was hoping I could find something that would make up for it."

Bofur smiled. "Ah, he'd appreciate that." He seemed hesitant for a moment, frowning, then smiled again. "Don't tell anyone this, but I found this in the mines." He held out his hand, palm up.

In his palm was a small silver pin, a bow being pulled back to fire an arrow. "I know Kili's a shooter," Bofur muttered. "I've seen him go beyond the fence."

Fili frowned. He knew Kili had a bow and some arrows, but he'd always thought Kili just liked to hang it in his room for decoration.

"He goes past the fence?" Fili asked. "Isn't it electrocuted?"

"Not all the time, and only in a couple of spots. You didn't know?"

"Not at all." He knew he should be responsible and tell Thorin; Kili was breaking the law by going into the Meadow. But he couldn't help himself before asking: "Is he any good?"

"I don't think I've seen him miss." Bofur didn't miss the small smile that glimmered on the boy's face before it vanished.

•••

"You'll be okay, Kili," Fili murmured as he brushed out his brother's hair. T

The brunette shifted unhappily. "I know it's unlikely," he murmured. "But what if they do call my name?"

"Then I'll volunteer for you."

Kili immediately stood, turning quickly. "No! Don't you dare! I-I can't live if you're… If you're d-dead, Fee!"

Fili stood and pulled his brother into his arms as the youth began to cry. There was always a possibility that out of all those names, that one slip that had **Killian Durin **on it would be pulled from the glass ball.

And yet, it was a Quarter Quell. The 50th Quarter Quell; this year, 4 tributes would be selected. Not two. Two boys and two girls. That upped the chances of Kili being called. But the odds were in the boy's favor; 1 in over 100.

He stroked Kili's hair, murmuring soft words of love to calm his panic-stricken brother. Soon Kili stilled, and all was silent except for the younger brother's sniffling.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Or with Uncle."

"Y-You," Kili sniffed. Fili smiled and nodded. After brushing their teeth, they got into bed.

Kili snuggled up to Fili, wrapped up in his brother's arms. The blond smiled and kissed Kili's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

•••

"NO! _**NO!**_"

Kili's expected scream instantly woke Fili, as he was a light sleeper.

But Kili wasn't beside him like when they'd fallen asleep. Instead, the child was nowhere to be seen.

A motherly instinct – the need to protect Kili – spurred him out of bed and he ran down the hall to his uncle's room.

Leaning in, he felt relief. Kili was wrapped in Thorin's arms, the older man looking tired but he was stroking Kili's hair, murmuring to him that he was safe, that his name wouldn't be called. It was a fantasy that Fili wanted to be true.

Thorin looked up at him and he came over to the bed, getting on and hugging Kili from the other side.

This was their family. Frerin had been killed in a mining explosion, and Dís had passed away of a sickness, all before Kili could walk. So Thorin was left alone, with a 5-nearly-6-year-old child and an infant. He cared for them the best he could, but he was one of the top merchants and he was always busy.

Now, every year he had to fear for their lives. Fili's name would only be in for one more year and then he would be free from the Reapings. But then, if Kili's name was called after he was done with the Reapings, Fili would be powerless to volunteer.

Yet, no one in District 12 volunteered. That just didn't happen.

The Reaping was hours away, and Kili was trembling violently as tears streamed down his face. "Shhh, Kee, it's okay," Fili cooed.

Kili looked at him with fear. Fili smiled, then dug his hand into the pocket of his sleeping clothes. "I got you something." He pulled out the pin with a smile.

Kili took it and looked at it. He looked up at Fili with a teary-eyed smile. "Th-Thanks…"

Fili smiled and hugged him again.

"4 tributes," Thorin muttered. He looked at Fili.

Fili forced a smile. At 17, there were 6 slips of paper that had his name on it.

It was at 2:00 that everyone would go to the Justice Hall for the Reaping. Before they went, they dressed in their best clothes. Kili wore a blue button-up shirt with brown trousers, and Fili wore a white button-up shirt with a black waistcoat and brown trousers.

They walked to the square. When they arrived, Thorin separated to the adults area. Fili and Kili stuck by each other, fading into the crowd of kids.

There was a small checkpoint up ahead, where Peacekeepers were taking drops of blood from the fingers of the children. Kili stopped as he saw this, pale.

"Kili," Fili said, and he pulled Kili to the side. "It's okay. They have to take some blood, just a little, so they know who you are. It'll sting a bit, but don't worry. See, Jax is there, go with him. I'll be near the front, and I'll find you afterwards, okay? They won't call your name."

Kili made a small whimper and he nodded. He ran ahead to catch up with his friend, Jax. Fili blended into the crowd.

After giving some blood, Fili went ahead to the roped section for the 17 year old boys. He looked around; he glanced back and saw Thorin. The man was looking in the direction of the 12-year-old boys; towards Kili.

_Be safe, _Fili thought.

In front of the Hall, a stage had been built for the Reaping. Peacekeepers, in their white uniforms, stood around. Suddenly there was a tap on the microphone and everyone looked to the stage.

"Welcome!" said the District's escort, Elthen Fhaust. "Welcome, to the 50th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

No one spoke. No one wanted to.

"Before we begin on this special day, we have a film for you all, all the way from the Capitol!"

Eyes glanced towards the screen on the side of the stage. Fili mouthed the words- he had memorized them unintentionally.

"_War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocketed our land. District 13 rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. Then came the peace, hard fought and sorely won. People rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation to never know this treason again. And so, it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."_

Elthen clapped a few times. "Isn't it a wonderful thing?"

The Capitol getup of the escort and his high, cheery voice made Fili cringe. He felt embarrassed for the guy.

"Now, the time has come to select District 12's tributes. For this Quarter Quell, two brave young men and women will be picked. Ladies first."

Elthen walked to the girls' bowl and fished out a folded slip. He walked back to the microphone and unfolded it.

Fili held his breath. What if one of his best friends got picked?

"Cassia Welch!"

He felt slight relief. He didn't know this Cassia.

Everyone watched as the shy redhead walked onto the stage, two Peacekeepers pushing her forward. A cry was heard from the girl's mother.

"Lily Glade!"

Fili swallowed. Lily had been his friend since childhood. As she slowly left the 17-year-old girls section, two Peacekeepers came and brought her on stage.

"Now for the boys," Elthen said. Fili's heart began to pound loudly in his chest. As Elthen walked to the boys' bowl and put his hand in, Fili looked back towards his brother, but couldn't see him.

Elthen went to the microphone, holding a slip. He unfolded it, so slowly that FIli was ready to scream at him to hurry up.

"Killian Durin!"

And his world crashed.

•••

Kili was in shock.

His name had been called, he knew. The boys around him – even Jax – had backed away from him.

2 white uniformed Peacekeepers walked towards him and he felt his fight or flight instinct urge him to run. The first Peacekeeper grabbed his arm, then leaned close. "It's alright, Kee."

It was Dwalin, Thorin's best friend.

The other guard took his other arm and led him towards the stage. He glanced back at Thorin, afraid.

Near the front, he saw Fili. His older brother looked horrified. Kili's eyes were shining as he held back tears. He shook his head; no. _Don't you dare volunteer._

He walked up the steps of the stage and stood to the right of Elthen. He stared at his shoes. He could feel everyone staring at him.

He was tiny, born premature. Yeah, he knew he could shoot, but there was no way he had the moral ability to shoot a person. All he shot was the old oak tree near the edge of the forest.

And he was only 12. His birthday had been 4 days prior. Why couldn't he get to enjoy his new age?

•••

"Now the next male tribute," Elthen said, still in his cheery voice.

He pulled out another random slip. "Ori Ri."

One of Kili's friends. Fili hardly heard, but it still clicked in his brain.

Ori was small, like Kili. He preferred books to people, and was a gentle soul. Killing would be impossible for him.

The Peacekeepers began to lead the little redhead to the stage. Fili's reaction was sudden.

"_**I volunteer as tribute!**_"

In that moment, he threw his life away.

He dashed out from under the rope and onto the path.

"We have a volunteer!" Elthen exclaimed. A Peacekeeper took his arm, but he wrenched it away. He could walk onto a stage.

He ran up the steps, 2 at a time, and Kili rushed into his arms. He held him tightly, heart pounding loudly in his chest.

They were both tributes now.

"You're an idiot," Kili whispered.

"I'm an idiot who's going to protect you," Fili said firmly.

Elthen tapped his shoulder. "And what's your name?"

"Fil- Finlay. Durin."

"This is your brother, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Fili said snappishly. They let go of each other.

"Alright!" Elthen said, still smiling. "Shake hands, tributes."

They turned to the girls and shook hands. Cassia looked terrified, and Lily looked worried. Fili only felt numb.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Elthen announced. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Then they went into the Justice Hall, and their old lives vanished.


	2. Goodbyes

**_I'm so cruel to you guys, aren't I? But people seem to (somehow) love this, so here is chapter 2._**

**_\- BloodofWolves -_**

* * *

"_You idiot._"

Fili stood quickly as Thorin stormed into the room, the apologies already spilling from his mouth. "I'm sorry! I-I couldn't let him go, not alone, a-and-"

He was cut off sharply as the older man embraced him.

"You should have told me."

Fili let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and pressed himself against his uncle's warmth. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes tightly and fisted Thorin's tunic.

They stood like that in the waiting room before Thorin broke it. "You've got to protect him," he said firmly, holding Fili's shoulders at arm's length; seconds were ticking away for the visitors' goodbyes. "I love and adore both of you equally, but only one can come out alive and you know how young he is-"

"I know," Fili breathed out, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I will, I will, I..."

Thorin glanced towards the doors, then back to him. "You're strong," he said. "I've seen how much you can lift and carry, and you're _smart. _Keep a knife on you, always, but don't be stupid and run into the bloodbath. Find him, keep him safe, whatever you have to. But if something happens... If he's dying, stay with him. If he's dead, then all you can do is stay alive."

Fili saw the flash in his uncle's eyes as he said it, and he felt the same. No one deserved life more than Kili. The boy was too innocent for this world. "I know," he whispered.

"Time's up." A peacekeeper stepped inside, looking at both of them.

At that, Thorin looked down at Fili again and embraced him for a second time. "You can best all of them," he whispered, before stepping back and turning to leave.

The door closed. He was alone again.

Fili swallowed and slowly sunk down on the couch again, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest that it felt like everyone in the district could hear.

How could he have been so_ stupid?_ He should have just volunteered for Kili and his little brother would mostly likely have been safe. They wouldn't be balancing on the fragile line of one dying or both, and it was all his fault.

Guilt ate at his chest, but he refused to cry. He couldn't let Kili see him like that. So he laid down on his back, resting his head on a pillow, and closed his eyes as he waited for anyone else to visit.

No one else came.

Eventually the peacekeepers came back, ordered him up and out of the room, and marched him out of the building. He complied, not wanting to start a fight, and he was led down to a black car. There were two – both identical – and the side door of the first one was opened. Carefully, he climbed in and slid over to the opposite side.

The seats were a comfortable black leather, not too hot but not too cold. A see-through, black tinted wall of glass hid the driver's face from him.

Fili frowned, but leaned back in the seat and looked down. He recognized the seat belt and grasped it, tugging it across his lap. He clicked it into place and he sat back, waiting patiently.

Soon there were footsteps approaching and he looked up to see Kili being pushed down the steps, his wrists held tightly by the peacekeeper behind him. They walked him towards the car and pushed him in.

"Kee!" The blond reached for him.

Kili looked up and he sniffled, immediately lunging forwards and grabbing at his arms. "Fili!" He scooted closer, letting out a pained whimper.

"Shhh, it's okay." Fili wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close to his chest, pressing a light kiss to his messy hair. "I'm here..."

Kili was trembling, seemingly holding back a sob. "I want home," he whispered. "A-And uncle..."

"Me too. But that's gone now." Fili looked down at him. "I promise things will be okay."

"We're going into the games, Fee! A _quarter quell!_ Us against 46 people who w-want to kill us-"

"Don't get all worked up about it now!" Fili grasped his arms. "You won't be doing yourself any favors. I volunteered so I could try and protect you – I will. We'll have mentors and we'll train to be good..."

He didn't bring up the bow. Not yet.

"But don't give up hope. We can try to make alliances, and I'm going to make sure you win."

"You can't die, Fee..." Kili looked up at him with frightened puppy eyes. "D-Don't even say..."

Fili frowned and looked at him. "One victor, Kili," he said. "If anyone has to die, it might as well be me... Denying that won't help when I'm dying with a spear in my chest."

"NO!" Kili wailed, holding back tears; he'd always been an emotional one. "You can't die! You can't..." He buried his face in Fili's shoulder.

"Stop." Fili pushed him back, not out of coldness. "Getting upset isn't going to do anything for you. We'll have to focus on how we're going to survive this, but we certainly won't unless the Careers take mercy on a crying boy!"

At that, Kili sniffled and looked up at him again. "I-I..."

"Kili." Fili sighed and adjusted himself to look at his little brother. "We're going to have mentors to help, alright? And... Bofur told me about the bow, and how you can shoot. That can be a huge advantage."

Kili stared up at him. "B-Bofur... he...?"

"Saw you out in the meadow. Yeah." Fili's mouth twitched with a smile but he held it back. "We're going to be okay. I can find something that works for me; swords or something. It'll work."

He only wished he could believe it himself.

–

The train car was beautiful.

There were several tables full of food and drinks, each looking more delicious than the next. Priceless chandeliers hung from the ceilings and pushed beneath the large stainless windows were fancy blue velvet couches and seats. The rug beneath their boots sunk just a bit under their weight.

"Whoa," Lily breathed from where she stood beside Fili. "... This is..."

"_Cupcakes!_" Kili practically shrieked, dashing to the table and grabbing up a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting from a plate. He ripped off the wrapper and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Ugh," Elthen muttered from behind them, his face twisted with disgust at the boy's messy eating. Then he seemed to brush it off and he turned away to walk towards a door.

"Where are our mentors?" Fili asked, looking at him.

"I'm getting them now!" Elthen called, and he vanished through an automatic door. Fili frowned, but turned to look at Lily; 13-year-old Cassia had joined Kili at the table, trying out the purple grapes.

Lily looked back. "What do you think they're like? The mentors." They walked to the couch and sat down; it was remarkably comfortable.

"I don't know. I just hope they're not like him... He's kind of..."

"Flamboyant?"

"Yeah. Flamboyant." Fili let out a chuckle.

Suddenly the same door slid open and out walked two men. One had dirty blond hair, the curls slicked back; a deep blue shirt with a matching scarf and black pants with black shoes. The other was taller and had dark curls, slicked back as well, with a green shirt beneath a black vest; black pants and shoes with a black full-length leather trench coat. Both had black eyeliner and black mascara; the blond wore blue eye shadow, the other with green.

"Does _anyone_ around here dress plainly?" Lily whispered to him. Fili swallowed back a laugh. Cassia and Kili scurried to sit down on the coach, the four of them squeezing together.

"They don't look like much," the blond muttered to the other, his hands in his pockets. Fili noticed the golden bracelets both wore. "Two kids, two teenagers..."

"The older two look strong enough," the taller one replied in the same tone. "The other two... They'll be the first to go with the Careers-"

Lily cleared her throat loudly, shifting to sit up straight. "We're right here, you know."

"We know." The dark-haired man grabbed a grape from the table and sat in one of the chairs facing the couch. The other followed.

Fili glanced at Kili, troubled by their words. "You're... our mentors, right? You're going to help us win?"

"Win?" The blond scoffed. "You haven't had a single victor in 50 years no matter how many different mentors your district has been given. Don't think you're any different until you've actually seen who you're up against."

"Who are we against?" Kili asked quietly.

"Guys who could snap your bones without a sweat," the other said. Kili paled.

Fili bit his lip and reached out to grasp Kili's hand. "We're not doomed. Who says we _can't_ win?"

"History," the dark-haired man said.

The other spoke up. "We're here to train you as best as we can, though. So there's at least a little hope, by the looks of you..."

"Only a little." Lily sighed. "That's encouraging."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"So when will we start?" Cassia asked softly.

"Soon. Soon." The dark-haired man grabbed another grape and ate it. "But for now – I'm Aidan, this is Dean."

"Cassia."

"Lily."

"Fili."

"Kili..."

Dean stood and walked to the table beside Aidan, grabbing a glass and taking a bottle of alcohol. "Let's hope one of you make it to the final 10," he muttered, taking a gulp.

The tributes glanced at each other. Neither mentor seemed very... _hopeful_ for them at all.


End file.
